Amor estacional
by kioky kon
Summary: AU Porque cada individuo tiene una manera de ver las estaciones, pues sean buenos o malos los momentos ellas siempre están ahí. Para Naruto el otoño es una estación de felicidad, pero si le preguntas a Sasuke... sin duda te dirá que su preferida es el invierno. Fic en viñetas. Nota: Este fic participa en el reto de Febrero "A través de las estaciones" del foro "Del Yaoi & el Slash
1. Chapter 1

**_Este fic participa en el reto de Febrero "A través de las estaciones" del foro "Del Yaoi & el Slash"._**

**Dato importante**! Lamentablemente Naruto es marca registrada con todos sus derechos por kishimoto- sensei así que ninguno de los personajes es mío, solo hago uso de ellos para desarrollar mi imaginación fujoshi y poner a Sasuke a hacer todo lo que debió de haber hecho con Naru en la cama, con estrellas, vino... ¬/¬ y más cosas, en fin, la historia si es mía así que espero la disfruten xD !

**Pareja:** SasuXNaru

**_ (línea))/SasuXNaru–** cambio de escenario

**Género:** AU/Romance

**Clasificación:** T

**Extra:** Palabras totales de las cuatro viñetas, sin contar disclaimer ni comentarios del autor, 2743.

**Dato importante:**

** Antes de comenzar la historia, me gustaría aclarar algo, este fic contado en viñetas ya lo había subido en un solo cap. (es decir, las cuatro estaciones en una sola presentación) Sin embargo dado a que esta historia esta participando fue necesario poner cada viñeta como un capítulo, así que es exactamente la misma historia, jeje aclarado esto espero disfruten la lectura y de igual forma arigatoo gozaimasu a quienes ya la han puesto en favoritos o me han dejado un review! los amo nya! *w* **

**Comentarios:**

_ ¡Hola a todos los geniales y kawaii lectores de este sitio una vez más! Bien, en esta ocasión vengo con una pequeña historia contada en viñetas (estoy nerviosa u/u es la primera vez que escribo con este formato y que ademas entro a competir) que espero les guste. Como dice arriba esta historia nació como parte de la competencia "A través de las estaciones" del foro "Del yaoi y el Slash" justo de este mes, Febrero... de hecho me escape de mis tareas de la uni para poder terminarla a tiempo jeje en fin, espero la disfruten que ya saben que con todo mi cariño y esfuerzo escribo para su deleite´tbayoo! xD _

* * *

"**Amor estacional"**

* * *

_**Primavera**_

Lo odiaba, no había duda…Uchiha Sasuke odiaba el calor de esta temporada.

La gente a su alrededor al contrario siempre se alegraba y reía por la llegada de la primavera, pero para el Uchiha simplemente era otra época fastidiosa del año que soportar.

Suspiro un tanto fastidiado, era sábado y justo ahora esperaba a ese dobe. Un tic se hacía presente en su ceja, miró su reloj una vez más, Naruto ya tenía 25 minutos de retrasó…

_**-¡Rayos dobe!-**_ y es que un día antes su rubio amigo le había insistido para que lo acompañara a la tienda departamental para comprar un conjunto para su cita.

_**-Tsk…-**_chasqueo la lengua con cierto desprecio ante la idea, aun no podía creer que ese dobe fuese tan idiota como para salir con Haruno, esa chica no era más que una molestia inservible buena para nada- Sasuke sonrió con cierta malicia- ese dobe debía estar ciego… ¡o sea! ¿Por qué salir con esa molesta chica cuándo tenía a Sasuke tan cerca de él? Está de más decir la obvia diferencia.

_**-¡Ne teme! Ponme atención´tbayoo!**_

El claro tono de reclamo saco al azabache de sus cavilaciones, miró frente a sí y justo ahí en pie el Uzumaki lo miraba con un ligero berrinche.

_**-Teme, llevo como cinco minutos hablándote y tu ni en cuenta´tbayoo**_

Tsk! ¡Que demonios! él había esperado por 30 minutos a ese dobe ¿Y aun así osaba reclamarle algo? Una vez más el tic se hizo presente.

_**-¡Que rayos dobe! Llegas tarde, así que como te atreves…-**_ pero no pudo hablar más cuando de la nada el rubio, ignorando las palabras del Uchiha, lo tomo de una mano llevándolo tras de sí a toda prisa, el azabache no supo cómo reaccionar, sin embargo mientras aun lo pensaba Naruto hablo una vez más.

_**-Lo siento teme, pero ero-sennin no me levantó a tiempo, me disculpare después´tbayoo-**_ en ese instante la sonrisa que se plasmó en los labios del Uzumaki tomo al azabache desprevenido…

¡Ese dobe era tan perfecto! Aun con esa curiosa ingenuidad era adorable.

Soltó una ligera sonrisa mientras seguía siendo arrastrado por Naruto. Le dolía pensar que esa emoción era por la estúpida cita con esa pelirrosa, pero aun así no podía molestarse, nunca podría molestarse con su dobe.

…_..Dos horas más tarde….._

_**- Naruto -**_ llamó el azabache por quinta vez fuera de los vestidores para hombres, a estas alturas ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos juegos se había probado el rubio _**– ¡Dobe! -**_ llamó una vez más ante el silencio de su amigo.

_**-¡Deja de molestar teme! Ya te dije que ya voy´tbayoo-**_ grito en un claro berrinche el rubio

_**-Vamos, ya llevas ahí quince minutos cómo es posible que aún no te decidas**_

_**-….-**_silenció

_**-Dobe…- **_sí, era el día de los tic Uchiha _**- ¡Naruto que rayos…!-**_ corrió la cortina para dejarle algunas cosas claras a ese dobe, sin embargo cualquier reclamo se quedó ahogado en la garganta del azabache ante la curiosa vista frente a él.

Naruto estaba solo en ropa interior batallando con una camisa, para ser más exactos estaba atorado en un intento por quitársela… el azabache sudo frio agradeciendo por su autocontrol.

¡Y es que demonios, ese abdomen! Sabía que el rubio hacia deporte pero nunca creyó que estuviese tan bien formado, además que el hecho de estar en calzoncillos solo le provocaba la idea de ir a arrancárselos de una buena vez.

Sintió sus mejillas arder de vergüenza, la camisa a la altura de su cabeza le impedía ver, pero aun así de alguna forma pudo sentir la mirada que le estaba dedicando el azabache, más que en calzoncillos se sintió desnudo repentinamente.

_**-¡Sasuke! Deja de estar ahí como el teme que eres y ayúdame a quitarme esto´tbayoo-**_ chillo el rubio en un intento desesperado de acabar con el peligro del que le advertían sus sentidos.

Al darse cuenta de la intención de sus palabras, Sasuke se limitó a sonreír con burla a la vez que le ayudaba a quitarse la prenda…. ¡en serio que él chico debía de ser agradecido después, pues no cualquiera deja de lado un plato servido de forma tan exquisita como ese dobe!

* * *

_**FINITE**_

* * *

_Yosh! y esto a sido la primera parte de "Amor estacional", espero lo hayan disfrutado! arigatoo si alguna alma lo a leído!_

_Si les ha gustado y me dejan un review me haran megahiper feliz, así que espero sus opiniones con ansias!_

_Oh! y también me gustaría comentarles a todos mis kawaii lectores: esta semana abrí una cuenta de face para poder conocerlos más como las musas mandan y avisar de las actu de mis otros fic xD así que si alguien gusta agregarme para que estemos en contacto de antemano arigatoo! les dejo aquí la dirección: _

www. facebook kioky . kon (sin espacios)


	2. Verano

**_Este fic participa en el reto de Febrero "A través de las estaciones" del foro "Del Yaoi & el Slash"._**

**Dato importante**! Lamentablemente Naruto es marca registrada con todos sus derechos por kishimoto- sensei así que ninguno de los personajes es mío, solo hago uso de ellos para desarrollar mi imaginación fujoshi y poner a Sasuke a hacer todo lo que debió de haber hecho con Naru en la cama, con estrellas, vino... ¬/¬ y más cosas, en fin, la historia si es mía así que espero la disfruten xD !

**Pareja:** SasuXNaru

**_ (línea))/SasuXNaru–** cambio de escenario

**Género:** AU/Romance

**Clasificación:** T

**Comentarios:**

_Aquí la segunda estación, espero la disfruten! _

* * *

**"Amor Estacional"**

* * *

_**...Verano...**_

Naruto había escuchado que el verano tenía días calientes, además de que al parecer los días se alargaban… y sinceramente esperaba que así fuera hoy, ya que estaba feliz.

Al fin tendría su tan ansiado fin de semana en la playa con sus amigos y claro, su nueva novia

_**-Hoy será genial´tbayoo-**_ habló animadamente el rubio mientras se dirigía al punto de reunión con sus amigos. Y es que para él hoy sería el tan esperado día de su primer beso con la pelirrosa- sonrió de lo más alegre- sin duda el día le prometía buenas cosas.

Sin embargo las cosas no resultaron como había esperado, Haruno termino por dejarlos a todos plantados de último momento, y para empeorar las cosas le había enviado un mensaje diciéndole que terminaban. Y así se había ido su día a la mierda.

A pesar de ello todos los chicos habían optado por seguir con el plan y el viaje se realizó tal cual lo habían planeado, la diferencia es que esta noche la habitación ya no la compartiría con su ahora ex, sino con el azabache.

Escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse…

_**-Dobe-**_ Sasuke le llamo mientras dejaba una charola con tres porciones de ramen en la mesita cercana a la cama_**- come algo.**_

Por su parte de rubio solo hundió su rostro en la almohada más cercana…

El azabache sintió una punzada en el pecho ante esa reacción, su dobe estaba en verdad deprimido y todo por una basura como la Haruno, aun así se negaba a hacerlo, se negaba a decirle al rubio el porqué de la cancelación de la chica y por ende de su relación con esta…

Una noche antes está lo había buscado para confesarle sus sentimientos de amor, le había dicho que Naruto solo era un eslabón que había usado para llegar hasta él, y que no le importaban los sentimientos del rubio por ella si podía estar con el azabache, es obvio que justo en ese instante Sasuke odio aún más a esa estorbosa chica ¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a manipular así al rubio? Además ¿Cómo podía menospreciar sus sentimientos, cuando él se moría por que el rubio lo correspondiera algún día así?

–_**Tsk…tú no sabes nada, eres una molestia-**_ le había dado la espalda a la chica_**-no te atrevas a decirle nada de tus idioteces a Naruto y menos a acercarte de nuevo a él o te juro que la pagarás caro Haruno-**_ y eso había sido todo, la chica se había quedado ahí temblando por el tono tan frio del azabache.

Y aunque una parte dentro de él quería decirle al rubio sobre esa zorra… simplemente no podía hacerlo, no quería que sufriera más.

Al ver que aún no había respuesta de parte del rubio se acercó a las ventanas, abriéndolas y permitiendo así que la cálida brisa del verano invadiera la habitación, se quedaría ahí con su dobe todo el tiempo que necesitara.

_**-Ne… Sasuke…-**_hablo al fin un poco el rubio, sin embargo en cuanto sus negras orbes chocaron con las de este aún era claro su dolor_**- de verdad…-**_sonrió con esa misma tristeza_**-¿nunca tendré mi primer beso? –**_ el rostro de Sasuke mostro obvia sorpresa ante la interrogante de su amigo, y por un lado sintió la calidez en su pecho…tal vez era egoísta, pero eso significaba que no había pasado nada importante entre Naruto y Haruno ¿Verdad? – soltó una ligera risilla en alivio, que Naruto interpreto como una burla, sonrojándose a mas no poder porque seguramente ahora ese teme lo tomaba como un inocente virgen.

_**- ¡Teme!-**_ le lanzó una almohada directo al rostro al azabache, más ya no vio si le dio o no a su objetivo ya que por la misma vergüenza cerró los ojos_**- no te rías yo estoy hablando en serio´tbayoo!**_

De la nada pudo sentir su mentón siendo tomado y levantado por Sasuke, abrió los ojos y sus miradas se encontraron una vez más… pero esta vez había algo diferente, se perdió un momento en la profundidad de esas negras orbes, pudo sentir ambos alientos chocar mientras sentía los labios de Sasuke tomando como presa los propios.

Cerró sus azules orbes ante la sensación de suavidad… Sasuke había dado un ligero mordisco en su labio inferior robándole un ligero gemido e invadiendo su boca, su lengua era acariciada en un vaivén tan suave… ¡demonios, ese teme sí que besaba bien!, al poco tiempo se separaron, Naruto intentaba establecer de nuevo su respiración mientras en sus bronceadas mejillas un sonrojo era más que evidente, Sasuke estaba encantado con aquella vista. Acorralo al rubio contra la cama situándose encima de este y sin más, ante la expectación y nerviosismo del rubio hablo en un susurro a su oído…

_**-Dobe… si te vas a enamorar ¿Quién mejor que yo para eso?**_

Por su parte, el rubio pudo sentir claramente el rubor en todo su rostro ¡en verdad! ¡ese teme y sus ocurrencias!

* * *

**FINITE**

* * *

Yosh! arigatoo por leer, espero disfruten las estaciones que siguen! xD


	3. Otoño

**_Este fic participa en el reto de Febrero "A través de las estaciones" del foro "Del Yaoi & el Slash"._**

**Dato importante**! Lamentablemente Naruto es marca registrada con todos sus derechos por kishimoto- sensei así que ninguno de los personajes es mío, solo hago uso de ellos para desarrollar mi imaginación fujoshi y poner a Sasuke a hacer todo lo que debió de haber hecho con Naru en la cama, con estrellas, vino... ¬/¬ y más cosas, en fin, la historia si es mía así que espero la disfruten xD !

**Pareja:** SasuXNaru

**_ (línea))/SasuXNaru–** cambio de escenario

**Género:** AU/Romance

**Clasificación:** T

**Comentarios:**

_Tercera viñeta...Otoño._

* * *

"**Amor estacional"**

* * *

_**Otoño**_

Jugaba con sus dedos de manera nerviosa, Uzumaki Naruto esperaba en una banca con una sonrisa a su novio, sí señores y señoras, Uchiha Sasuke a estas alturas era su novio.

Aun no estaba seguro de cómo había pasado, todo había iniciado en aquella salida a la playa y simplemente pasó, al poco tiempo se enamoró perdidamente de ese teme-ególatra y podía decir con orgullo que este le correspondía en un 100%.

Una vez más miro a sus alrededores en busca del chico, más aun no parecía estar a la vista, suspiro un poco y pudo sentir el viento moviendo su rubio cabellos, eso le gustaba, la sensación de sentir el viento contra el rostro siempre de alguna forma lo revitalizaba levantando sus ánimos.

Levanto una vez más la vista al parque en el que se encontraba, era hermosa… el otoño ya era presente, las primeras hojas ya caían de los árboles y un claro color café-amarillo era obvio a la vista.

Sonrió de manera solemne, usualmente la gente relacionaba el otoño con la tristeza y caída de ánimo, el final de algo, sin embargo para él era todo lo contrario.

Al fin tenía a alguien especial para él, y eso en lugar de esa tristeza le había regalado felicidad, en lugar de verse derrotado le había traído un gran triunfo, y en lugar del final le había traído una nueva etapa de evolución en su relación con el azabache.

Agacho un poco la mirada mientras un ligero sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas… y no era para menos, el pensar en todo esto lo hacía patéticamente feliz, al grado que se preguntaba a veces como había sido tan idiota como para no haberse dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Sasuke antes…

_**-Pero ahora, estamos juntos´tbayoo…-**_soltó una vez más al viento que ahora se había convertido en su cómplice al llevarse con él aquel susurro confidente.

Una vez más sintió la calidez ya familiar en su pecho, aún era tan tangible aquella primera noche juntos… tan solo había sido dos días atrás cuando al fin el mismo Naruto le pidió a Sasuke que hicieran el amor hasta el final- una ligera risilla se escapó de sus labios ante el recuerdo- Sasuke a pesar de ser tan serio en verdad se veía sorprendido ese día, sin embargo la confusión no le duro ya que casi al momento llevo al rubio hasta su habitación y cumplió su deseo. El sentir sus cuerpos en una danza tan sincronizada había sido simplemente perfecto, no había duda, amaba a su teme.

Perdido en sus pensamientos sintió una suave lagrima correr por su mejilla, levanto su rostro con sorpresa… ¡estaba feliz! ¡tan jodidamente feliz que por primera vez en su vida lloraba de felicidad!

_**-Naruto…-**_ escucho el tono de un preocupado Sasuke tras de sí

El azabache lo miraba expectante y con preocupación, al darse cuenta que era por las lágrimas le dedico una gran sonrisa al chico a la vez que con una manga secaba sus ojos.

_**-¡Lo siento´tbayoo!...-**_al ver que el azabache no se conformaría con esa respuesta siguió_**- es solo, que estoy feliz teme… en verdad te amo´tbayoo! –**_ sí, su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande, calmando a Sasuke.

El azabache le dedico una sonrisa solemne a su novio, hace un momento se había preocupado de ver aquellas lágrimas, tal vez le seguía doliendo por estar juntos hace dos noches… pero al parecer no era el caso, como fuera, si su dobe decía que estaba bien… entonces estaba bien, no había más que decir.

* * *

**FINITE**

* * *

Y sigue invierno... xD


	4. Invierno

**_Este fic participa en el reto de Febrero "A través de las estaciones" del foro "Del Yaoi & el Slash"._**

**Dato importante**! Lamentablemente Naruto es marca registrada con todos sus derechos por kishimoto- sensei así que ninguno de los personajes es mío, solo hago uso de ellos para desarrollar mi imaginación fujoshi y poner a Sasuke a hacer todo lo que debió de haber hecho con Naru en la cama, con estrellas, vino... ¬/¬ y más cosas, en fin, la historia si es mía así que espero la disfruten xD !

**Pareja:** SasuXNaru

**_ (línea))/SasuXNaru–** cambio de escenario

**Género:** AU/Romance

**Clasificación:** T

**Comentarios:**

_Y aquí la última viñeta, que nos muestra el invierno al estilo puro SasuXNaru nya! espero la disfruten y les provoque al menos una sonrisa._

* * *

_**"Amor estacional"**_

* * *

**Invierno**

Tal vez, solo tal vez el azabache comenzaba a tener una estación preferida… ¡y es que en verdad era simplemente perfecta! Hacia un frio extremo, los días eran más cortos y las noches más largas… ¿Qué acaso eso no era el cielo?, ok, tal vez así no se escuchaba tan genial- se dibujó una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios- pero lo era y la razón estaba justo frente a él en este instante...

Justo ahora se encontraban en su departamento, el rubio necesitaba ayuda con algunas materias y el como el buen novio que era se había dedicado a ayudarle justo con ellas. Sobre la mesita con sus libros descansaban dos tazas de chocolate caliente.

Aun así lo perfecto del momento era Naruto, era obvio que su dobe comenzaba a tener frio, oh! Y no tiene relación con que el azabache accidentalmente haya bajado la calefacción del lugar ¡para nada!, además de que al ser estos días más cortos pronto terminaría el tiempo adecuado para estudiar y podrían dejar el resto para mañana… aunque claro, al ser la noche más larga tenía que encontrar el modo de que su rubio tuviera "dulces sueños" …. ¿Lo ven? ¿¡Acaso el invierno no era jodidamente perfecto!? En verdad que si esto seguía así, el invierno tendría el honor de ser proclamada como la estación favorita del gran Uchiha Sasuke.

_**-Sasuke-**_ sí, ahí estaba el momento_**- estoy cansado y hace frio´tbayoo ¿podemos dejar el resto para mañana?**_

_**-No dobe, debes estudiar o no pasarás el examen.**_

El rubio soltó un ligero chillido en señal de berrinche, pero una idea surgió… sin duda haría que su novio lo dejara librarse de esta.

Se levantó y camino al frente en el lugar que ocupaba el azabache en el sillón…

Sin mayor vergüenza el rubio se sentó sobre las piernas del Uchiha y soltando un ligero soplido en su oído hablo con un tono bastante sugestivo.

_**-Sasu, tengo frío… ¿no quieres calentarme´tbayoo?**_

¡Demonios! Amaba ese tono en su rubio, a simple vista el rubio podía ser tomado como alguien torpe pero no era así, y Sasuke a estas alturas vaya que lo sabía… en simples palabras su dobe era un dios en la cama.

Deslizo sus manos por la espalda del rubio en una caricia y las escabullo bajo la playera de este para comenzar a disfrutar el contacto de su piel, sintió estremecerse al rubio por el contacto y una sonrisa arrogante se asomó en su rostro.

Naruto le correspondió con una zurrona sonrisa también… se abrazó al cuello del azabache y se besaron.

A pesar de tener meses saliendo, cada beso, cada caricia, cada noche y entrega eran diferentes. Sus sentimientos alcanzaban al otro en un arrebato tan grande que nada era repetido…cada roce era una nueva sensación de placer.

Mientras el beso se profundizaba al grado en que ambas lenguas se rozaban con deleite el aire comenzaba a reclamar su espacio, mas no le era permitido intervenir… Cuando por un momento terminaron el contacto y entonces el aire comenzó a funcionar una vez más, el rubio miro lascivamente al azabache…

_**-Pervertido-**_ le dijo con esa zurrona sonrisa que tanto le encantaba, y es que el rubio al estar aun en las piernas del azabache podía sentir que el amigo de su novio ya estaba despertando.

Sasuke no dijo más, era obvio que estaba listo para comenzar el "dulces sueños" de su dobe, así que mirando al rubio de manera autosuficiente lo levanto y lo llevo directo a su habitación, después de todo aun la noche era larga y estaba más que claro que usaría eso a su favor.

En ese instante un pensamiento fugaz paso por la mente de Sasuke… sí, después de todo el invierno merecía ser oficialmente su estación favorita.

* * *

**FINITE**

* * *

_Yosh! y esto ha sido Amor estacional! espero les haya provocado un buen momento al leer, arigatoo por darme algo de su tiempo al leer mi escrito jeje y de igual forma arigatoo a todos aquellos que me hacen el honor de agregarlo a favoritos y me dejan un review! arigatoo xD y nos leemos después!_

_att. kioky kon_


End file.
